


Tony Stark Breaks the Internet

by Captain_Lexa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Peter, Bottom Peter Parker, Cheating, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Objectification, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lexa/pseuds/Captain_Lexa
Summary: ANONYMOUSI PRESENT ALTERNATELY - EVERYONE FINDS OUT TONY IS FUCKIN HIS INTERN, AND THEY EXPECT PEPPER TO BE APPALLED, WHO IS THEN LIKE "WHO DO YOU THINK INTRODUCED THEM" - { HOLOGRAPHIC-STARKER }





	Tony Stark Breaks the Internet

The video leaked sometime late last night, earning millions of views by the morning.

No matter where Pepper turned, it was there. The emails and phone calls were piling up, and it seemed all the news stations were dialed into the scandal. If you hadn’t seen the tape, you damn sure heard about it. Tony Stark caught in bed what  _appears_  to be a barely legal intern.

It started innocent, if not strangely, enough.

The camera was placed in the corner of the bedroom, catching the sound of a door opening before Tony appeared in frame, his large hand curled around the arm of a timid boy dressed in an oversized sweater from Stark Industries. Neither seemed to noticed the presence of the camera.

Instead, the couple seemed to busy looking down at what was on the bed.

The boy was quick to identify it as the priceless dress worn by Pepper Potts on her wedding day. Today’s headlines were more keen to describe it as, “Tony Stark caught in a steamy affair with young boy on top of wife’s wedding dress”.

It was true too. There were the stains to prove it.

Tony’s hand, which had clung so protectively to the intern before, was now clutching roughly at the hair on the back of his head, pressing him face down into the mattress as he shoved himself ruthlessly into the kid. Even that wasn’t enough to cover the high pitched cries, the stuttered little watery gasps as the air was punched out the boy’s lungs.

What it did do was muffle his words, his pleas that even Tony couldn’t understand. He had to use his hold on that disheveled hair to wrench his head back, forcing his mistress to arch his neck with a pitiful little yelp.

“I’m sorry, baby, what was that?” Tony purred against the naked boy’s ear, still styled immaculately in his own suit. His hips slowed to a steady but rough grind, rocking the slut forward, forcing his leaking cock to drag against the silk material.

_“Please, please, please-”_ The boy was quick to plead, writhing in his boss’ hold.

“Please what? Please let you cum?” His frantic nods answer enough, Tony relinquished his hold on the other’s hair, his calloused hand circling in front to close around that thin neck instead.

“But look at the mess you’re making, sweetheart. I know you’re a filthy  **whore** -” He punctuated the word with a particularly rough thrust, a stark contrast to the mockingly sweet tone dripping from his words. Whether the sob that followed was a result of the harsh jab or his words was up for debate, “-But do you have to dirty my wife’s dress too?”

“I just wanted to touch it!” The boy cried, his fists twisting in the sheets.

“I know  _exactly_  what you wanted. You wanted to wear it, didn’t you? Wanted to be my pretty little slut of a wife-” His fingers slowly tightened their grip, cutting off the nameless boy’s desperate attempts for air as he resumed his brutal fucking.

“You’re too dirty to be my wife. A fucking cum rag like you, you’re just a toy. A tight, little play thing I’m gonna throw to the side when I’m done.”

By this point, the kid’s smaller hands were folded over Tony’s, weakly attempting to pry them away from his throat. Unbothered, Tony pressed on, grunting as he forced himself in again and again. It was hard for the people to watch- no one knowing what sort of relationship existed between the two.

They didn’t know how  _delicious_  it felt to Peter, coming in and out of consciousness as this married man- old enough to be his father fucked him regardless of whether he enjoyed it, or was even  _awake_  to enjoy it. He could barely catch anything Tony was saying anymore, going limp in his boss’ arms just to be thrown down onto the mattress below and fucked more thoroughly.

“Daddy’s gonna cum, baby.  _Fuck…_ gonna fill up his sexy little fleshlight. Take it, baby.  **Take it.** ”

Pushing himself in as far as he could, Tony let out a loud groan, finishing inside Peter’s body with a few shallow thrusts. Eventually, when his breathing evened out, he pulled out, tapping his cock off against Peter’s ass. The boy barely gave a twitch in response, and Tony couldn’t help but chuckle, tucking himself back in his pants.

“Look at the mess you made, sweetheart.”

The footage cut off there, but the effect of it was only just starting. Everyone had thought Tony turned over a new leaf with Pepper. They never expected to see something like this, let alone how sinful it might be, but even more so-

When they asked Pepper for a comment on her husband’s unfaithfulness, they didn’t expect her to laugh, brushing right on by on her way to her car. “I  _introduced_  them. Who do you think leaked the video?”


End file.
